SMALLVILLE: A LITTLE LOST ALONG THE WAY
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: This is where I was always meant to be... Oliver's wedding day, Oliver/Dinah, featuring Chloe, Bruce Wayne, Clois


Summary: This is where I was always meant to be... Oliver's wedding day, Oliver/Dinah, featuring Chloe, Bruce Wayne, Clois

**SMALLVILLE: A LITTLE LOST ALONG THE WAY**

He didn't think he'd get married before Clark. It happened so quick, Dinah was like a flash of lighting, bright, powerful and life changing.

_FLASHBACK_

_ ONE YEAR AGO_

_"Chloe?" After her disappearance, he had in truth been truly lost, then she reappeared out of nowhere but it is not the same, she is not the same woman that left months ago._

_It is like when she left, she took a part of him with her, and then she returned giving him back that part of his lost soul yet she is still lost, at least apart of her is. _

_"Ollie... sit down, I need to talk to you about something..." Her voice shakes as she takes his hands in hers and guides him to the nearby seat._

_"Ollie I need to talk to you about something..."_

_Oliver takes a deep breath and nods._

_"Ok..."_

Oliver stands in front of the full length mirror, his heart pounds wildly in his chest as he straightens his collar.

This means everything... she is everything to him now.

Dinah Lance is his destiny; Chloe Sullivan had been a stop along the way. Don't get him wrong he cherishes Chloe even to this day but now he knows Dinah is the one he was always meant to be with.

He never thought, or rather he had never believed in the 'one.' Of course Lois and Clark being an exception to that rule.

"Oliver?" Oliver shakes his head bringing his thoughts back to today, now.

"Clark... I was wondering when my best man was going to show up." He says with a smile.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What is it Chloe?" Oliver asks, his chest tightening with that familiar fear that had bothered him every day he had been with her, he couldn't lose her, not again, not like his parents._

_"When I was... when I was wearing the helmet I saw a lot of things... something's I didn't want to see, like what I'm about to tell you."_

_No... Oliver holds his breath._

_"You're future Ollie... I'm not apart of it." _

_No... _

_"You're not meant to be with me Oliver..."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, I decide what my future is not some alien helmet... I'm not Clark!" Oliver stands, red hot anger running through his veins. _

_"Oliver, just listen to me for a minute..."_

"Oliver? Oliver? Hey Oliver just listen to me for a minute ok? You're going to be ok..." Clark says with a smile.

"This is right; it's going to be fine." He says, Oliver lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughs.

"Right, you're right... I have a beautiful woman out there who loves me and is willing to put up with me for the rest of her life; I should jump at the chance, right?" He says nervously and Clark laughs shaking his hand.

"Come on, let's go..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Oliver shakes his head again._

_"No, this is ridiculous Chloe, will you listen to yourself?" Oliver stands up and turns away from her unable to conceal his anger now._

_"Oliver... Ollie listen to me." He stops, takes a deep breath and turns around. He'll do anything for this woman; she helped when he was lost._

_"This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done but I saw it Oliver, you're happy with this woman, beyond happy and you have children, the most beautiful children anyone could ask for... she is what you need Oliver, she's going to help you in ways I can't and you're going to love her so much that in the end you'll end up sacrificing your life for her but before that you're going to live a long life with her, you're going to grow old with her and she's going to heal you... at least as much as anyone can..." Chloe says with a hand on his chest, tears in her eyes as she watches him intently._

_Oliver smiles through his own tears that rim his eyes._

_"So have you got a name for my wonder woman?" _

_Chloe laughs, the anger now completes fades from Oliver._

_"You know I can't tell you that, what would be the point of the journey?" She says a smile still on her face. She suddenly wraps her arms around him and they are in this embrace for so long it feels like forever, when she pulls away Oliver already knows it's too soon to say goodbye._

_Chloe turns to leave but not before Oliver grabs her forearm, she turns only slightly to face him._

_"You're wrong about something Chloe, you healed me too, and you're a hero in your own way you just don't know it." He says, she pauses for a moment before leaving. _

_Oliver looks around his apartment feeling empty once more._

_"What the hell am I going to do now?" He whispers to himself._

Oliver stands nervously at the altar, his hand shaking, he turns and smiles at Clark.

"I wasn't even this nervous fighting Darkseid..." He whispers. He turns back to the crowd and looks out on the faces, many of them he has only met once or twice, others friends... then there his true friends, the men and women that fight alongside him, the men and women he would die for as they would for him.

Bruce Wayne smiles cheekily at him from the second row surrounded by women.

"He's worse than I ever was..." Oliver whispers to himself. Lois sits in the front row smiling brightly at him; he can almost read her thoughts.

_Never thought I'd settle down huh? Well strange things happen in our world..._

Then he notices Chloe, he can see the bittersweet look in her eyes.

_I'll care for you always Chloe but you were right, you were always right..._

The music brings him out of his own thoughts and he turns his attention to the entrance at the end of the aisle, then Dinah steps into the church and all of his nerves fade away.

This is where he was always meant to be.


End file.
